Arabesque Confessions
by funkafied1
Summary: Collins catches Angel doing something and gains an unexpected outcome. Short vignette. Should I make this a longer story? R&R please.


I realize that he legally changed his name to a symbol in 1993, but for the sake of the story, let us use this reference nonetheless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arabesque, attitude, passé, first position plie, pique, penche, promenade, pirouette,jeté, glissade. Angel did the steps in sequence with mere precision, failing only when she attempted to go deeper in her penche movement forward. She examined her pointe in the mirror of the small studio, correcting her turn out, only to continue repeating the movements once more.

Collins stood in the doorway just far enough so that he could watch Angel but that she could not spot him—he'd come to pick her up earlier than she instructed him to in hopes of getting this opportunity. It was mesmerizing, watching your lover do something they are so great at. Of course, Collins knew that Angel could dance well, but never did he think that ballet could be performed so eloquently to the sound of Prince, Artist Formerly Known As. He knew better than to ever underestimate Angel, but it still took him by surprise. By now, her wifebeater and pants were drenched in sweat and sticking to her body, and in Collins' opinion, glistening as she spun quickly about the small room. It was Maureen's new rehearsal space, and she'd started letting Angel use it on Sundays, while she and Joanne were out. Angel stopped to take a breath and looked out the grimy window to check whether it was still drizzling outside. Suddenly she felt what she presumed to be lips on her shoulder and spun around quickly.

"Collins—you scared me." He was looking back at her and stroking the spot he had just kissed, gently. Slowly he moved forward, kissing her lips and lingering there for a long moment. When Angel pulled away it was clear that she was still having difficulty breathing. Collins moved his hand to her chest and smiled.

"You were dancing pretty hard." Angel paused for a moment before speaking.

"That's not why it's beating so quickly." She replied, almost ashamed, looking at the floor. Collins was a bit surprised and felt stifled by her response. He kissed her cheek slowly, tracing the curve of it down to her lips, with his own soft ones. Still, after one kiss, Angel resumed her turned away gesture, her eyes still closed.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he said stroking her cheek. She simply nodded in response. Suddenly Collins realized what Angel had really meant—her heart wasn't beating so quickly because she was dancing, or because he had frightened her, but because of him—it was her reaction to him. It all felt the same as the first time he had realized that Angel was attracted to him—he felt panicky and overwhelmingly happy all at the same time.

"Baby," he whispered, wide-eyed. Collins pulled Angel in and held her, all the while placing kisses in her hair. After several moments he heard her speak softly.

"I'm all sweaty."

"I don't care—I like it!" Collins squished her as she began laughing. When he finally let go, he was biting his lip and watching Angel's smiling face. After she calmed and looked at him, Collins spoke.

"You know I love you, right?" Angel looked innocent and shy as she nodded in response.

"I mean, I don't say it all the time, and so I just want you to know. I'm so desperately in love with you and just—you have to know that. Don't ever question it." She still just nodded and looked at the floor after several seconds.

"I know. I just can't help it though—sometimes when I see you…I still get excited and anxious and I don't know what to say." She looked up at him almost seeking approval. After several moments Collins charged forward, kissing her and backing both of them up against the wall. Angel whimpered, and he could feel her heart rate rising with his own. He wanted to weep and desperately hold onto her, and kiss every piece of her flesh. It was all overwhelming and Collins just held her around the waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck as she stroked his back and shoulders. She was surprised, happy, and glad that they still haven't gotten bored of one another, she doubted that they ever would. Still, she didn't expect such an intense response from Collins.

"I love you too," she whispered. Collins licked and kissed her salty neck in response.

"I was hoping that was the case."


End file.
